


Only the Two

by shhhhhh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheese, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhhh/pseuds/shhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, there were only Korra and Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure why this was written

"There were nights where I was sure I made you up in my head. Not you specifically, but someone like you. Someone who is beautiful and smart at the same time. Rich but generous. Tough but kind. Strong but gentle. Perfect even with imperfections. Someone whose eyes would shine bright like the stars when happy and sparkle like diamonds when they cry.

  
Someone who knows more things than anyone else I've ever known, yet is still so curious and full of wonder. Someone who has every reason to be proud, yet is still so humble. Someone who leads so many people, yet is still able to follow me to the end of worlds. Someone who has already lost so much to life and its evils, yet is still willing to give more than what can be offered in her own life.

  
Never in my life would I have guessed that a person like this would truly exist. Never would I have guessed that even if this person were real, that she - she who can love anyone else and surely be loved in return - would choose _me_ to love. For the very first time in my life, reality has surpassed all of my dreams and fantasies.

  
When I went away for 3 years, I left you and thought I had ruined whatever friendship or relationship we could have had. I had run further than I thought I could, but I'd also missed you more than I thought I would. And to think that we made it here. 

  
I had never understood love, even in the moments when I'd felt it most. There are no words that can fully explain what it means to love and be loved or what love even is in the first place. Except you, Asami Sato. If anyone were to ask me what love is, I will tell them that love is you.

 

Love is Asami - my 'Sami.

 

You are my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm....


End file.
